


Glowing recommendation

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Two mechanics, a camboy and a lumberjack walk into a bar [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Competence Kink, Competent Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Except some masturbation, Fluff, Glow in the Dark, Lots of leading up to it, Lube, M/M, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, Mechanic Tony Stark, No sex though, Panties, Small!Steve, but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Lovers Bucky and Tony run a garage together. After closing at night they plan on sexy times, but are disturbed when Steve comes calling for help. After he's gone, they try to pick up the mood, but mostly fluff ensues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Two mechanics, a camboy and a lumberjack walk into a bar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704391
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Glowing recommendation

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of the camboy verse, this time only with a cameo from Steve. I wanted to write a competence kink/garage sex fic, but then this happened. It should've been straightforward, but then Steve demanded more and more space, and suddenly Bucky came up with a harebrained scheme. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to [Sagana Rojana Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/) for betaing!

With a satisfying _snick_ the shutter closes, and Bucky stretches luxuriously. They had a good Saturday, with several people stopping by on top of the planned maintenance appointments, and he’s glad to call it day. Not in the least because of his _partner_ , who’s bent under the hood of a renovation project, shimmying his ass to _Owner Of A Lonely Heart_. 

Bucky makes himself go to their little office and close the day off properly first; filing checks and putting in the orders for missing parts. He’s got no intention of doing anything work related tomorrow, so he knows future-him will appreciate his efforts. It takes almost an hour to be done, but when he shuts down his laptop, Tony is still working on the old Camaro, and Bucky briefly watches him. 

He loves watching Tony work. There’s a fluidity to his movements, a grace to his hands, that gets to Bucky. And that’s not the only thing he likes to see of his fellow mechanic. He gets up from his seat and saunters back into the garage. They’ve learned not to startle each other when they’re working either under the car or under the hood -- concussions are not sexy -- so he makes sure to catcall as he walks, stopping only when he’s right behind Tony. 

Tony's butt wiggle at the catcall makes Bucky grin and he gropes Tony's butt with both hands. 

"Been teasing me all fucking afternoon," Bucky breathes, massaging his partner's perfect ass and pulling it snug against his groin. 

"Me? You stripped to your shirt," Tony ducks from under the hood until he's leaning against the bumper, running his hands up and down Bucky's arms. "I had to up the ante…"

Bucky grins and leans in to kiss Tony, instead of arguing some more. Tony smells of sweat and grease and tastes like coffee. Usually they do it quick and dirty -- just how Bucky likes it -- but now he has other plans, so he hooks his thumbs into Tony's belt loops first.

"Someone's excited…" Tony chuckles and shamelessly rubs himself against Bucky's dick. 

“It’s Saturday night and I’ve got no place to--” The gong to their front door chimes _La Cucaraca_ \-- because Tony is a fucking comedian -- just when Bucky starts to nibble along Tony's jaw. 

"We're closed!" he yells over his shoulder. The fucking nerve of some people. There’s a sign and all...

“Hello? Anyone still there?” someone calls, despite Bucky’s warning. “I need help...”

Bucky leans his forehead against Tony’s shoulder with a sigh, and Tony chuckles and pats him on the back. "We can't just leave them there."

“Sure we can,” Bucky mutters, even as he pulls back his hands and straightens. 

"Anyone?" the person calls again, “my scooter broke down and I pushed it here from 47th…”

“Just a sec!” Tony calls and stands on his tippy toes to press a kiss to Bucky’s lips, adding a little catlick to the corner of Bucky’s mouth like the tease that he is. “Good things come to those who wait…” he singsongs and nimbly twists out of grabbing range to walk to their door. 

“Tease…” Bucky mutters and closes the hood of the Camaro so he can lean on it with his arms crossed. On the other side of the garage Tony opens the baydoor to admit a bedraggled looking guy with the crappiest excuse for a scooter Bucky ever had the misfortune of laying his eyes on. There’s vintage, and there’s scrapheap ready, and this scooter sure falls in the latter category. 

"Well," Tony starts, scratching at his chin as he looks at the scooter. 

“Can you do something about it?” the guy asks with big, blue eyes -- and Bucky swears there's something familiar about him. "It made this noise," the guy gurgles like he's in the final throws of death, "and then there was the smell of something burning and it just… quit." The guy glares at the scooter and actually _kicks_ the wretched thing, making the headlight casing drop off. 

The little guy slumps forward far enough to almost touch the ground with his hands -- and wow, that kind of agility is not a thing Bucky needs to focus on -- and sighs. "I'm having a shit day." The guy looks up at them with the biggest, saddest puppy eyes Bucky has ever encountered, and he knows closing up is a lost cause. 

"Well, you've come to the right place. Let's stop aggravating this poor vehicle any further..." Tony says as he puts a hand on the guy's shoulder and steers him to the little seating area. "You get some water and we'll take a look. How's that sound?"

Bucky briefly thinks the guy is going to protest, but instead he falls in line and sits down in one of the old lounge chairs they keep for clients who want to wait. “Thank you,” the guy mutters, and looks smaller and sadder than Oliver Twist.

Tony shares a Look with Bucky over the guy’s head, but before Bucky can answer it with a Look of his own, Tony is already pulling up his favourite tool trolley and plops himself cross legged on the floor next to the scooter.

Now Bucky isn’t a bad mechanic -- he’s a damn good one, thank you very much -- but he has nothing on a determined Tony Stark. He knows there’s no coming between Tony and his challenge, so Bucky saunters into their kitchenette to brew a fresh pot of coffee. The only way they all get to leave tonight is when the scooter is up and running again, and Tony runs on caffeine. 

Behind him, Bucky hears the guy rummaging through his bag, and then an odd whistling sound. When he turns he sees the guy pull an inhaler away from his face. 

The guy glares at Bucky with the force of a level twelve gale when he spots Bucky looking, but slumps again when Bucky doesn’t say or do anything. 

“Do you have any idea what it’ll cost me?” he asks, managing to look stubborn and resigned at the same time. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky responds automatically. Someone who's this desperate to save something that trashy can't be loaded, and getting the thing to run again might be as expensive as getting a better one second hand. Then again, no second hand would be as good as Tony's handiwork. 

"I can pay," the little guy frowns and sits up straighter, but Bucky isn't that easily impressed. 

"Let Tony work his magic, and I promise we won't run you into debt."

The guy wants to argue, but the coffee machine gives its last prattle that indicates it’s almost done, and Bucky turns away to pull the can from under it and fills two mugs. Droplets of coffee drop onto the heating plate with a spat and hiss, filling the area with the smell of burnt coffee. 

“Want one?” He holds a mug up to the guy, who shakes his head.

“Got water, thanks.”

In the garage, Tony is visible between parts of the scooter strewn around him in a semi circle, and the guy winces at the sight.

“I don’t have… I’d rather you’d just tell me if it’s salvageable, and what it’ll cost to repair the bare minimum.” The guy is back to glaring again, and Bucky wonders if anyone ever falls for the tough guy act.

“I’ll ask, okay? But don’t get your panties in a twist. We’ll work something out. You’re not the first stray to drift here...” God knows. They might as well be running a shelter with the speed Tony acquires the sad and needy.

Bucky quickly walks away, before the guy starts to protest again, and nudges Tony’s ass with his foot to warn him of his warm cup of courage.

Tony briefly looks up to smile a thanks around the screwdriver between his teeth, but then is lost in his work again. Bucky places his mug next to the wrench on the floor, and steps back to watch. 

Scooter guy might be nice and all, but Bucky doesn't feel like socializing, so he sits down on the floor where he has the best view of the show. He doesn't know where he likes to look best. Tony's hands that deftly move in and out of the scooter's innards; his eyes that shine with that focused intensity when he's in the zone; his biceps that bulge when he forces a rusty bolt to turn and twist. 

"Okay," Tony suddenly says, disturbing Bucky's ogling. "Carburetor is shot, that definitely needs replacing, throttle cable too. Spark plug might hold for a few months or a few weeks, but ultimately needs replacing as well. I can clean and tweak the rest." He absentmindedly smears a large swathe of grease onto his cheek, and picks up his coffee. It must be cold by now, but he still downs it in one go. 

"Okay," Bucky nods, and grins at the startled look Tony gives him. 

"Okay? No _we don't run a charity Tony,_ or _we need to pay the rent, Tony_?"

Bucky laughs at Tony's impersonation of him. "I don't talk like Fred Flintstone!" It's true he's the bookkeeper of the two of them, but in the end he always lets Tony do as he see fits. Today he's in a good mood, and doesn't feel like arguing before giving in. He doesn't want to waste the time. 

He leans forward, close to Tony's face. "Tell you what, you let me edge you over the hood of that Camaro, and we'll throw in the spark plug as well."

Tony's eyes widen at the prospect, and he grins. "You're a horrible negotiator, Barnes. Deal."

Tony holds out his hand and Bucky shakes it. 

They get up, and Bucky throws Tony a cloth to wipe his hands as they walk to the seating area where scooter guy is studying Tony's collection of cracky engineering posters. 

"So," Tony says, and scooter guy turns around with a start. 

"We need to replace a few parts, but because she's a venerable old lady we'll have to order them. Usually takes up to three or four days."

Scooter guy slumps, looking defeated and even smaller than before, and Bucky feels it like a punch to the gut. 

"Okay," scooter guy nods, exuding how not-okay he feels from every pore. "I'll just…"

"Which means we'll give you a lift home and we'll call ya when it's done," Bucky hears himself say, and he knows Tony is smirking without looking at his partner. 

"The carburetor probably will be about thirty to forty bucks, cable no more than twenty, spark plug fifteen. So for 75 dollars she'll run better than when you bought her," Tony counts on his fingers, excluding labour costs that would amount to hundreds for other clients. 

Scooter guy squints at Tony. "What's the catch?"

Bucky has to suppress the urge to slap the guy across the back of the head. Didn't he know when to quit? "The catch is that we wanna close up, so you can either take the deal or scram."

"What my partner _means to say,"_ Tony interrupts before scooter guy can react, "is that I like to work on old timers like this, so you're really doing _us_ a favour. Now, do you want that lift or not? Because we've got plans for tonight." Tony winks at Bucky, who relaxes a little at the sign that Tony didn't forget. 

Scooter guy still looks like he wants to argue, but then sags again and shakes his head. "I don't live too far away, I'll walk."

"Excellent! Bucky will give you a form to fill out, and we'll call you when she's done." 

Tony walks back to the scooter to sort through the parts to see what's salvageable, which leaves Bucky to deal with Captain 'Puppy Eye' McGlare. He leads him to their office and hands him the form and a pen, and again he's struck by the sensation that he knows the guy. 

"Pleased to meet ya… Steve," Bucky says as he reads the name on the form, and walks with him towards the door next to the bay doors.

"Yeah, you too," Steve says, and turns around at the door. "Thank you, really," he smiles, and looks so _sincere_ , and _pretty_ Bucky is a little taken aback. Usually only Tony can drive him from admiration to frustration and back again. 

"Don't mention it," Bucky smiles back, and huffs after he closes the door behind Steve. Must be getting soft in his old age. 

When he turns around, Tony is on him like a bee on honey, pushing Bucky's back against the door as they kiss. 

"We made a deal, if I remember correctly," Tony smirks against Bucky's lips, and damn but Tony's smile tastes great. 

"We did, didn't we?" Bucky grins, and starts to walk Tony backwards as they kiss. He deftly unbuttons Tony's overall, unsurprised to find he's not wearing an undershirt. 

"Going commando?"

"Only one way to find out, hot stuff," Tony grins, sliding his hands under Bucky's shirt to run teasing fingers over Bucky's abs before pulling it up and over Bucky's head.

Bucky takes the invitation to move his hands to Tony's back, and dip them inside the overalls where his fingers suddenly slide over silky soft fabric, barely enough to cover Tony's ass. 

"You've been wearing fucking lace panties all day?!" Bucky growls, pulling the fabric taught.

"Been thinking about you finding them all day too," Tony sighs, and pulls Bucky into a kiss again, shamelessly rubbing himself against Bucky's groin. 

_Fuck._

Bucky uses the grip on Tony's ass to lift him, and smiles against Tony's lips when his lover wraps his legs around Bucky's hips and his arms around Bucky's shoulders. 

He walks them the last feet to the Camaro, and puts Tony down on the hood.

"Fucking tease you are, Stark." Bucky pushes the overalls down over Tony's shoulders. He needs to _see_ the panties on Tony, and impatiently pulls at the stiff cotton of their work gear. 

"I love it when you go caveman on me," Tony smirks, lifting his hips so Bucky can pull the overalls off. 

"Pink! You were wearing bright pink panties all this time…" Bucky shakes his head as he stares at Tony's dick, not quite hidden behind the lace. The colour looks gorgeous against Tony's skin; almost obscene with the dark glory trail leading into it. 

"Damn you," Bucky mutters and leans down to lick the outline of Tony's cock through the silk. He keeps on mouthing Tony's cock until it fills and stiffens fully, and Tony tangles his fingers in Bucky's hair to keep him in place. 

Erect like this, the head of Tony's cock peeks above the lace. Bucky licks and sucks it like a lollipop, never putting too much friction on it, just enough heat and suction to drive Tony wild. 

_"Bucky…_ " Tony moans, and tries to buck into Bucky's mouth, but Bucky pulls off.

"Nah ah, we said I'd edge you for _hours,_ " Bucky grins, which turns wider when Tony starts to pout.

"We don't _have_ hours, we need sustenance before that, Barnacle. Pizza to be exact. Aren't you looking forward to that triple pepperoni range chicken monstrosity?" Tony looks up at Bucky with his biggest, pleading puppy eyes, but years of training against them allows Bucky to lean down and grin. 

_"Hours…"_

Tony throws in his super pouty lower lip, so Bucky leans further to bite it. It turns into a sloppy kiss, with lots of tongue and teeth, and Bucky leans forward more and more until Tony is lying flat on his back.

"Good point," Tony pants when Bucky pulls back. Bucky smirks and nibbles his way along Tony's jaw and collar bones, before latching onto one of Tony's nipples and sucking hard. 

"Can't argue with reasoning like that," Tony moans and arches his back. As long as he's chatting Bucky isn't doing his job right, so he pulls back completely and helps Tony to sit up straight. 

"On your stomach, legs spread," Bucky orders.

"Tsk, what happened to please and thank you?" Tony shakes his head, but scoots forwards on the hood anyway, and Bucky knows his complaint is to cover up his shiver at Bucky's command. 

"Would you be so kind as to assume position so I can suck my sperm from your anus after donating it hither?" Bucky asks with a bad British accent as he makes a formal bow. 

It makes Tony giggle, arguably Bucky's favourite sound in the world. (Tony moaning his name a close second.)

"Very well, good sir. Who am I to refuse a request like that?" 

Tony slips off the hood and coyly looks over his shoulder at Bucky. The red overalls hang around his ankles, clashing horribly with the pink of the panties, and still Tony is the most gorgeous man Bucky knows. 

"Wise… I like that in a man," Bucky continues in his fake accent. Tony was right about being hungry, but he's having way too much fun to stop early. He steps behind Tony, and puts his hands on Tony's shoulders, massaging away the tension that he finds there. 

_"James,"_ Tony sighs, and Bucky kisses his cheek. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, pineapple pizza is waiting…"

Tony actually shudders at that. "That's… You can't just… Have you stooped to torture now? Is that what this is?"

Bucky laughs out loud, as he strokes up and down Tony's sides. "Haven't got my flog, I'm improvising."

"Red. I'm calling red. Never been this hurt in my life." Tony shudders again.

"Yeah?" Bucky bends lower and pulls the panties to the side with one hand to run his thumb between Tony's cheeks. "Did you know there are people who put chocolate spread and banana on pizza?"

"That's just plain ridiculous." Tony pushes his ass back, "that sounds like a breakfast food. Coffee is breakfast."

"Coffee is a condiment," Bucky says just as he reaches lower to squeeze Tony's balls.

"Fuck!" Tony moans. "That's strike two, Buchanan. I call red again. We're bringing over half our toy collection. I'd rather not be able to sit for a week than listen to this abuse."

Bucky loves it when Tony starts blabbering like this, loves to rile him up until he loses coherency. 

"You and your fancy toys, I can just use my hand, you know," he says conversationally as he pulls Tony's cock back between his legs to stroke it, "tan your ass as… shit, I've got…" Bucky lets go as he suddenly remembers he had a plan.

"Don't move," he orders and hurries away to get the bottle he pulled from the office cabinet earlier. As he walks back he turns off all the lights in the office and the workshop, and hurries back to Tony. There's still some light coming from outside, but it should be dark enough. 

"What's this?" Tony calls, "Camaro by candle light?"

"It's a surprise, close your eyes." 

"More surprising than my choice of underwear?"

Bucky pops open the bottle when he's behind Tony again and pours some of the [glow in the dark lube ](https://www.naturelovin.com/product-page/cosmic-bear-glow-in-the-dark-lubricant) onto his hand. "Way, _way_ more surprising."

He reaches for Tony's cock again with his slicked up hand, and slowly strokes him up and down, coating it liberally with the glowing lube.

Tony moans softly. "New taste scented lube?"

" _Wayyy_ more surprising," Bucky grins, and let's go of Tony's cock, trailing two fingers over Tony's sack and through his crack, leaving a bright yellow trail. "You can look now…"

There's a second where Tony looks down to take in the glow, and suddenly stands up straight. 

"What the fuck? I look like a nuclear accident!" 

Tony stares silently at his glowing dick for a second longer and then starts to laugh, and Bucky releases the breath he held in anticipation for Tony's reaction. 

"If you fuck me with that you can read by the light of my asshole," Tony snickers, turning around to look for the bottle. 

It isn't quite the reaction Bucky was gunning for, but he likes it. Tony takes the bottle and holds it next to his dick to try and read the label. "Aww, not light enough. I think we need more of it."

Tony's grin spells trouble, and Bucky watches amused as Tony pours some onto his hand. But instead of smearing it all, he dips a finger into it and draws an arrow onto his stomach, facing down to his dick. 

Bucky barks a laugh. "Very stylish. High class use of lube."

Tony looks up at Bucky with a look of boyish mischief as he rubs the slick between his hands, and reaches out to plant both hands onto Bucky's chest. 

"Now we match," he grins.

"What? I don't get any arrows?"

"You get something better…" Tony pours some more lube onto one hand, to dip his finger into. In large letters he writes _MINE,_ across Bucky's abs, and signs it _T.S._

"You're too clothed, Bronco. I need more canvas." Tony waves at Bucky's lower half, and drops of lube splatter onto Bucky's pants. "Oh, that's fun…"

Tony proceeds to wildly wave his hands at Bucky, droplets of lube flying every which way. 

"This won't be fun on Monday when you slip here," Bucky grumbles. "I look like I have an alien version of the chicken pox," he pouts. 

"When did you join health and safety?" Tony's eyes sparkle and he wraps his arms around Bucky's neck. "This was your bright idea. Get it? Bright?" Tony giggles again, and Bucky just has to kiss him. 

This time the kiss is sweet and happy, and Bucky loves it just as much as the sloppy, sexy ones. 

"I don't think I want that in any of my orifices," Tony says when he pulls back, rubbing his nose against Bucky's. "But 10 out of 10 for original ideas," he adds with a smile. 

"But the label says it's safe and even has like, eight different kinds of vitamins. It's practically good for you…"

"We're not adding this to our breakfast routine." Tony sits down to untie his laces. "It might not be poisonous, but I'm past the age I dream of glow in the dark shit," he chuckles as he pulls off one boot. 

"That's not natural, Stark, _no one_ grows out of wanting glow in the dark shit."

"Cavemen like you don't. Classy broads like myself care for…" Tony waves with one arm and pulls his overalls off with the other. "... Opera?"

"Sure, Tony. I'll buy you tickets to the opera and you have to sit through the entire thing." Bucky holds out his hand to help Tony up. 

"I'll throw you one better," Tony says as he leans in. "You order us pizzas. _Real_ pizzas with actual toppings," he continues, squinting at Bucky in warning, "while I rub this stuff off my dick, and then we'll continue this at home. You still need to put a deposit in my anus," he giggles, and Bucky swats his ass as he walks away. 

"Insufferable. Better keep the panties," Bucky calls after him, and catcalls when Tony shakes his ass. 

Bucky smiles as he looks down at his stomach. The glow has all but faded, but Bucky doesn't need the words to know he is irrevocably Tony's.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
